pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Palkia
|} Palkia (Japanese: パルキア Palkia) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Palkia is the game mascot of Pokémon Pearl, appearing on the boxart. Along with and , it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing space. Biology Palkia is a light purple -like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Palkia’s arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. Palkia has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. As seen in , Palkia travels by creating a large yellow sphere from its two pearls, then using it to fly very fast. Palkia has the ability to warp space, though it was said to create alternate realities as well. Palkia lives in a different dimension, making its behavior nearly impossible to study. However, Palkia has been seen in violent conflicts with its counterpart, . It has been known to be very protective of its home as well. Palkia is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Palkia (movie) Palkia appeared in the first three Pokémon movies. It was first shown in The Rise of Darkrai, where it fought with Dialga and in a battle that nearly destroyed Alamos Town. It was shown in a flashback in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Palkia's final movie appearance was in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. It was shown for the first time with both the other members of its trio, and started a battle with them which awoke . Other Palkia had a major appearance in The Battle Finale of Legend!, in the conclusion of Team Galactic's plot at Mt. Coronet. It is unknown if this is the same Palkia as that in the movies. Palkia appeared in the second , Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, as one of the many Legendary Pokémon summoned by . Minor appearances Palkia made its debut in A Secret Sphere of Influence! in a fantasy. Palkia made a brief appearance in 's fantasy in For The Love of Meowth!. In Pokémon Generations ]] Palkia appeared in Pokémon Generations along with . It was used by Cyrus to destroy the world and recreate it. Along with Dialga, it was freed by . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Palkia debuted in manga adaptation fighting . In the manga adaptation, Palkia, along with the members of its trio, were summoned by Sheena to help Ash and his friends. Palkia soon engaged in a battle with the other members of its trio with . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Palkia, along with Dialga, was summoned by Cyrus in the in order to create a new world. Cyrus used the Red Chains to force Dialga and Palkia to fight each other in order to distort time and space and create a portal that would swallow the existing world. , and worked together with their Pokémon to free Dialga and Palkia from their controlled states. Later on, an accident with handling Charon's machine caused Dialga, Palkia and Cyrus to be dragged into the portal before it closed completely. In the , it was revealed that imprisoned both Dialga and Palkia in the Distortion World before setting off into the current dimension to wreak havoc. Soon, Cyrus and Diamond met in the Distortion World, and agreed to free Dialga and Palkia using their Pokémon. Dialga and Palkia later resumed their struggle against Giratina in the Distortion World. When Charon decided to escape from the Distortion World on Giratina, Pearl got on Palkia and chased after him. Giratina was eventually defeated, with Dialga and Palkia forcing it back into the Distortion World for good, before both returned to the Spear Pillar. In the , Palkia was created in the Sinjoh Ruins, along with Dialga and Giratina, by ' creation process, which was forced by Team Rocket's Four Generals. Knowing that the creation process would threaten the Johto region, Team Rocket's true leader returned with Lance and Pryce to keep the creation trio at bay while tried to calm Arceus down. Palkia was kept at bay by Lance and his . Once Arceus was eventually becalmed, Dialga and Palkia departed from Johto and were spotted by Cynthia. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Palkia appeared in The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!! as a silhouette. It officially debuted in Will Hareta's Wish Get Through?!. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Palkia, along with the members of its trio, appeared in PBK5 where it fought against 's and and defeated the latter. It fought against Yū Shirogane and lost. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Palkia debuted in PMDP14 of . A Palkia appeared in PMDP26 under the ownership of . Another one appeared in PMDP29. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palkia occasionally appears on the stage as one of three Pokémon that controls it. It only appears on the stage when the ground on the upper levels have a purple tinge to them. Unlike Dialga and , it'll use its powers to distort the stage however possible. Some examples include tilting the stage, turning the stage completely upside down and reversing the screen itself (the last two will cause the movement controls to be reversed temporarily). It often shoot beams in the cave below, dealing a lot of damage to the players that get caught in the blast. Trophy information "A Spatial Pokémon. In the Sinnoh region, this Pokémon has been revered for many generations, much like Dialga. Dialga warps time, but Palkia has control over space. It lives between parallel dimensions and is known for its power, rumored to be able to warp space. It can use to rip through the very space an enemy resides in, damaging the foe at the same time. It is Pearl's mascot." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Palkia appears as a Pokémon released from a Poké Ball. It will use Spacial Rend, which will flip the stage for a time, and can cause damage. Palkia also causes damage on contact. Trophy information NA: Stories surround this Legendary Water/ Dragon-type Pokémon, saying that it has control over all of space. Its Spacial Rend attack will tear space and flip the screen upside down. When this happens, the left and right controls of the fighters will become flipped as well. '' '''PAL': Stories of this Legendary Pokémon say that Palkia is a god that controls all of space. When it uses its Spacial Rend attack in Super Smash Bros., it causes the screen to flip upside down. If that wasn't confusing enough, it also flips the left and right controls! Game data NPC appearances * : plays a major part in the game's post-story. * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Palkia appears as a bonus boss during one of the Ranger Net extra missions. Palkia was injured from a battle with Dialga and entered Hippowdon Temple. In its pain, it warped the space of the Almia region and caused all of the locations of Almia to be shuffled together. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ) (only one)}} |} |} }} (requires ), }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple (during mission)}} |area=Ticket for releasing , , , and }} |} |} |area=Lake: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=[[Special Stages#Great Challenge|Event: Palkia Appears!]]}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Summer 2013 Palkia|English|United States|100 |September 9 to 29, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia_2}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|English|Europe, the Americas, Oceania, and South Africa|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|French|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|German|Europe|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|Italian|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Summer 2013 Palkia|Spanish|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|100 |September 13 to 26, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |10/12 Palkia|Korean|South Korea|100 |September 14 to October 6, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Palkia}} |Dahara City Palkia|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Palkia 2}} |Dahara City Palkia|Korean region|Online|100|November 20, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Palkia}} |Dahara City Palkia|All|South Korea|100|December 23 to 27, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Palkia}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- from its mouth. }} |- to attack. }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Palkia has a catch rate of 30. * The gems on Palkia's shoulders resemble Pale Spheres. * Although Palkia is genderless in the main games, it is referred to as a male in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. * Palkia is in the highest IQ group. It takes this position in IQ group J and is the only Pokémon in IQ group J. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Palkia, along with Primal Dialga, the Legendary titans, the family, and , all speak in all capital letters, unlike the other Pokémon in the game. Origin Palkia, along with , may be based on the legend of and , who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from there created the islands of Japan. Appearance-wise, Palkia is likely based after a European combined with a . Its appearance may also be derived from the '' or other bipedal dinosaurs such as the . Name origin Palkia is derived from the Japanese spelling of pearl, パール pāru. In other languages Related articles * Palkia (movie) * Creation trio * Palkia (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots Category:Legendary trio Pokémon de:Palkia fr:Palkia it:Palkia ja:パルキア pl:Palkia zh:帕路奇亚